Head mounted electronic device is a near-eye display device. It produces images and projects the images to the eyes of the user, so that the user can see the magnified images and obtain a display effect of large area. Most of the existing head-mounted electronic devices have their audio signals transmitted to the user via earplugs, but the acoustic effect obtained from the earplugs is not satisfactory. There are existing products providing headphone jacks for the user to plug in headphones with better acoustic effects. However, this solution makes it difficult to wear, and it is also inconvenient to carry the headphone and the head mounted electronic device separately.